Sugar Me Sweet
by Calamity in Motion
Summary: "I think it, you do it." Just a crazed billionaire, a pretty girl, and complete mental control. Castle explores the extent of his control over one of the Society girls. It looks like it'll be a great night. It's a little dirty. ;D


**I saw it tonight with my boyfriend, and the combination of his theater antics and Michael C. Hall made me all tingly.**

**His puppet dance rocked my world. And gave me…_ideas._**

**Anyway, I imagine Ken Castle, being the power-crazed psychopath that his is, would be a bit controlling in _all_ aspects of his life. **

**I was just feelin' naughty guys.**

**Enjoy.**

**-Calamity-**

**

* * *

**

Alexia opened her eyes in a shimmering room. It seemed to be some sort of small stage, but the lights were all out around her. Blinking she tried to turn and get a better view, but couldn't.

In fact, she couldn't move at all.

A muffled cry came from between her closed lips. Again the room shimmered, like the screen of an ancient TV. It was a gamer room, she realized. It seemed her eyes were the only thing free to wonder, and they did. Jumping from object to object as far as her vision allowed frantically.

She _would_ have jerked back when the music flared on, completely surrounding her, if she were able, that is.

_Just a small town girl, livin in a lo-nely world_

,The room began to slowly grow brighter, like a dimmer being turned up, and a softer light rose around her.

_Just a city boy _Suddenly a man slid into another soft spotlight a few yards away, his head down, wearing a black fedora. He opened his mouth singing along, though she knew the sound wasn't coming from him.

_"Born and raised in **South **De-trooooit"_

"Who the fuck-" but her words trailed off when she realized she was suddenly stepping back. The frightening paralysis was gone! Panting in her fear, Alexia looked down at herself, horrified to be dressed like her_ Society_ icon. But she'd gone home that night! Work was over! Why was she back in her pervert fuck, user's costume choice?

"I don't understand."

The music died as the man smiled back at her and removed the fedora, tossing it against a hologram wall. It disappeared leaving a short wave of shimmering pixels, then the solid looking panel returned.

"Well, there's not much to it, darlin'" The man, handsome and familiar, smiled amiably back. She_ knew_ that face. Where had she seen him?

"Oh, excuse my manors," he laughed pleasantly, "You must be plenty confused. My name's Ken Castle, but I'm sure a smart little thing like you already _knew_ that."

"I- no fuckin'…"

He looked down; shaking his head with a soft _Tsk_, then looked back up at her. "You've sure got a mouth on you." He lifted his hand, "Let's keep it closed for now."

Furious, she opened it to tell him what she thought **he** could do, but he touched his thumb and forefinger together and her jaw snapped shut. Ken Castle, the insanely rich creator of _Society_ and **_Slayers_**, smiled brightly at her.

"Now." He turned suddenly to the side and moved toward the wall. "Bein' so darn keen, you prob'ly also noticed you're in that _craazy_ little outfit you got in _Society_." He spoke with a southern twang, which somehow made his words that much more demeaning. Sweeping his hand to the side, the paneled wall dissolved and she saw a large, circular, black-sheeted bed, low to the ground. A soft glow rose around it and he laughed again.

"Alex, right?" he turned back toward her smiling devilishly. Castle was handsome and cocky, he always had been, but this was her first time meeting him in person. Off of the billboards he was frightening. How did he control her like that? She wasn't within_ Society_ walls, and her contract **clearly** stated that-

"You're not back at work, doll. Don't worry." Castle moved closer to her, circling her like a hawk. Desperately, she tried to jerk away, to turn, but she was frozen. Locked like she was in _Society_, but this seemed different. She wasn't a stiff, delayed puppet, but he was somehow controlling her anyway.

"Well then, I know it'd be more polite to sit down and explain all that's happenin', but let's just get right to it." He stepped back in front of her and lifted his hand, spreading his fingers. Alexia's spine snapped strait, her hand going to the hip she'd just cocked to the side. Castle's hazel eyes swept down over her and returned with a wicked smile in tow.

Her costume was terrible. The work of some horny man who probably beat it every time she was on the screen. It was all about easy access, and with all the times she'd been forced through sex with whatever man was around, she knew that for a fact.

Tight black spandex wrapped around her upper body in asymmetrical strips. There were several slits in the skin tight material, including one directly between her breast, showing them boosted and pressed together. She was busty, a lot of the popular icons were. Her bottom was a tight silverish-black pair of panties, and a short ballerina styled skirt. Dark blue with colored tips and short enough to show off her ass. Her player liked the raves, so she was also in knee-high fuck-me boots, lined with straps up the sides. Her hair was stripped with neon colors that glowed under the black lights.

She looked like a punked out raver whore.

"Whoo-wee." He grinned, arching a brow. "Not a bad look for you, Alex, if I say so myself." His hand lowered slowly to his side, his expression going cold and amused.

Her body shifted again without her consent. She bent over, fingerless, mesh-gloved hand curling around her calf.

"Not bad at all."

"_Stop it_." She managed to say, but the effort it took left her shaking.

"Sorry darlin', it's just that I'm running a few tests on a program I've been workin' on. They seem fine, I know, but I just got so curious at how _well_. So…" He lifted her chin and she stood strait again, posed for him. "I think it, you _do_ it. How 'bout some music, huh?"

He sounded so chipper, the power-hungry, psycho-fuck!

A guitar solo began, again the sound was all around them, and Castle stepped back. She spun around to find a silver pole spotlighted for her and couldn't stop herself from beginning to dance. Castle went back to singing along, spinning around himself, with a smile.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man? _

Alexia dropped down, arm between her spread knees and leaned back against the pole. Licking her lips slowly, she rolled her hips and slid back up, then spun around it, curling her leg around the metal, only to slide back down.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me_

Castle laughed, air-guitaring as she dropped onto the floor and began a slow cat-crawl across the cold marble toward him. When she'd gotten to his feet, she slunk up his side and turned, pressing back against his chest. Her arm went up around his neck. She could hear him as he sang along now. Soft, and the hot air tickled the back of her neck.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet_

She slid down him with the words of the song and he watched, chuckling as she turned and stood, cupping her breasts and swaying seductively. Castle lifted his hand again, tilting his head.

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show_

He spread his fingers and her body dropped like a puppet with its strings cut into a dangling pose. One arm hung up by her elbow the other remained lower. Suddenly the music began to fade, and Castle remained singing softly, still dancing to the beat.

_"Mirror queen,** mannequin**, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up "_

There were tears in her eyes now. They blurred her vision and turned Ken Castle into a smudge of dark colors. He didn't seem to care that she was softly sobbing.

_"You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door"_

"Stop." She groaned, as he twirled his hand and she spun again; bending over to slide back up, watching him over her shoulder. Castle started clapping, his smile wicked. As he went into another air-guitar solo, she continued to dance for him. He watched her, grinning like a horny school boy. It made her sick, but she couldn't stop herself. Alexia was praying that this was all he did, but somehow, she just knew he wasn't nearly finished _playing_.

Without speaking, he told her body to move forward and grab his shoulders. He sat down on the edge of the bed as the music rose slightly around them. Alexia's body straddled him, arching away and rolling back against him. Her skin crawled at the forced contact of the lap-dance, but she couldn't stop it.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up _

This time when she arched backward, his hand flattened against her exposed stomach, it moved up between her breasts as she sat strait again, then curled around her throat.

"Well, this is just a goddamn _hoot_!" He laughed.

"You're sick." She spat, but Castle only frowned and signaled for her to close her mouth again. Her body stood and she grabbed his knees, spreading them so that she could kneel down. Her hands slid up his thighs and back, dragging her nails down his pant legs and she sat back on her knees, looking up at him. Cocking a brow, he mouthed the words along with the song.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet._  
_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
_

"Don't." she wanted to say, "Please", and "Stop" and the other million ways to tell him NO, but Ken Castle only smiled as her fingers went to his zipper. She closed her eyes, hoping that if she saw nothing it would somehow make this all a dream, but he tsk'ed and she was looking up at him again, unable to even blink.

"Oh, come on now, _sugar-pie_, it could be fun'." He waved off toward a far screen and the song changed.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

It too faded, and he lifted a finger, raising her chin higher. He snapped and she smiled up at him, but it didn't reach her eyes. Those still ran with the watery trails of her mascara down her cheeks. He could stop everything but her tears.

For a moment, Castle paused, starring down at her with something that might have become a frown. He wiped away the proof of her true feelings with his thumbs then glanced at the screen across the room.

"Different beat then."

_so I took a big chance at the high school dance  
with a missy who was ready to play  
wasn't me she was foolin'  
'cause she knew what she was doin'  
and I knowed love was here to stay  
when she told me to_

_walk this way, walk this way _

Castle titled his head looking down at her and singing along. His fingers curled into a tight fist in her hair, though she would go wherever he wanted anyway.

_"Just gimme a kiss  
like this!"_

Alexia let out a frightened groan, unable to stop her fingers from popping open his fly, or her body from leaning forward. Castle had stopped singing now, tightening his grip in her hair. For a moment they were both still then he pulled her down the last bit and she choked on a sob.

"I think I _like_ this game." He murmured then let out a laugh as Alex tried to stop herself from continuing this horrible-

"Mr. Castle."

The billionare's brows shot down into an angry frown and he swept his hand toward one of the walls. A blurred image of the man behind it showed through and he let out a heavy sigh.

"A'yeah?"

"We have a slight problem that you, ah…might want to check out."

Castle sat back on the bed and Alex thankfully was able to sit back, though she couldn't rise off her knees. "What _kind_ of problem?" Castle asked, anger bringing out his twang even more.

"It's Kable, sir, he's…" The man cleared his throat, "He's escaped the **Slayer** borders. It is possible he might be coming this way."

"Possible?" Castle laughed and stood up, fixing his pants. "Of _course_ he's on his way here you stupid fuck. I want everyone ready, you hear? Get!"

Alexia swallowed, still glued to the floor while Castle grumbled to himself. After a moment or two, he noticed her again and sighed. She was shaking as he knelt at her side and reached out to touch her face. His thumb slid across her bottom lip, his smile returning.

"Guess we'll just have to take a rain check, darlin'."

She glared, but he didn't seem to care. Castle leaned forward and kissed her, freezing her jaw when she attempted to bite off his tongue. He chuckled against her mouth and she shot acid through her eyes. She would kill this man. Take his fucking fedora and cram it down his throat.

Castle pulled back and winked. "Later."

He waited until he'd gotten to the door to snap and release her body, but when he did, she could only fall onto her side and concentrate on breathing until the guards came to take her away.

* * *

**Alright, so I don't know if I want to start ANOTHER story right now, but let me know if you liked what was here.**

**Michael C. Hall just turns me on. Lmao.**


End file.
